


Fiery Hair and Fiery Lips

by assassin_trifecta



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Based off the mod where he's a fully voiced romanceable companion, F/M, Gilmore's name is Roland, She calls him Rory, please have mercy i wrote this at 2:30 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they were back together, there was no separating them. Ileanna and Ser Gilmore's romance had budded before the attack on Castle Cousland, and now it is in full bloom.</p><p>There was no separating them. There was no separating his lips from her skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Hair and Fiery Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the mod that's out there where Roland finds the Warden's party after the events of Ostagar (much like Dog), and off my RP partner's beautiful rendition of Ser Gilmore. Apparently the devs named him Roland and never released it.

          Rory’s breath ghosted across her skin, tickling at the edges of her awareness. Ileanna wanted nothing more than to keep sleeping, to curl up against him and let the whole day go by without nightmares or Darkspawn or blood magic and politics. But sleep was troublesome enough, especially when it was interrupted by Roland’s lips on her throat, his breath and his hair tickling against her as he moved.

          “Lily…” The whisper of her nickname, the affection in the voice that said it, all had the young warden stirring from her slumber, her eyes fluttering open to a shock of red hair in her face.

          The feeling of their first night together hung heavy in the air of her tent, but Ileanna couldn’t have minded any less. They were together again, and that was all that mattered. The sun’s rays poked golden and glowing through the slit of her tent flaps, and as Rory’s lips descended down her bare chest, she watched the sliver of light paint his hair a fiery red that she couldn’t get more of.

          “Mn… Rory?” The warden muttered, grogginess quieting her voice. She reached up to rub at her eyes, wiping the remnants of sleep away. She watched the unruly mop of red hair move further down her torso, stopping just above her pelvis. “Rory what are you doing?”

          “Hush, love,” Rory whispered, breath ghosting over Ileanna’s hips, making her cheeks flush in embarrassment. Ser Gilmore had always spoken so candidly with her before, but this? Ileanna briefly wondered if this was what _sultry_ sounded like. “Relax.”

          There were few other options. Ileanna rested her head back on her lone pillow, humming in contentedness while Roland’s lips made quick work of exploring her body. He lingered at her hips, though, hipbones poking up just above the edge of her sleep pants. He trailed his lips across there, soft at first, but adding new nips and pinches as he went. Ileanna gasped in her surprise. That he had been so eager the night before was one thing, but this?

          Lily went to gently push his head away from her center, but ended up lacing her fingers through his hair and letting out a short puff of air from her lungs when Rory shimmied down her sleeping smalls just a little more. This was something new. Something that Lily had never considered before. Her fingers tightened in his hair when Roland’s teeth bit d own hard on the tender inside of her hip, and she thought about complaining to him before his tongue darted out to soothe the red area, followed shortly by his soft lips.

          “Rory,” Ileanna whispered, excited for what this could mean for the next hour. She’d appreciate not being woken to start moving camp again. “Rory please, it’s early…”

          “Exactly,” The knight replied, kissing down further until he was at the junction of her hip and thigh, kissing along the crook where they joined and making her shiver. When had he gotten good at this? When was there practice involved? Lily felt him smirk against her skin as he sank even lower against her leg. “I can’t think of a better way to rise.”


End file.
